


Jealousy

by Depressed_Insomniac, QuillionArserne13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Love Triangle, M/M, Other, fairy tail - Freeform, fraxus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_Insomniac/pseuds/Depressed_Insomniac, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillionArserne13/pseuds/QuillionArserne13
Summary: When having fun and drinking with your best friends, you would not want to hear your exceedingly heterosexual friend claim, “Nah, sleepin’ with men ain’t my thing, but hell, if he’s cute enough, maybe.”Especially when you happen to be exceedingly male, exceedingly homosexual, exceedingly not cute, and exceedingly in love with the heterosexual friend.Welcome to the life of Freed Justine.//Where Laxus is jealous of Raiden, Raiden is jealous of Laxus, and Freed goes from anxious baby to “not taking your shit”.





	1. Chapter One

When having fun and drinking with your best friends, you would not want to hear your exceedingly heterosexual friend claim, “Nah, sleepin’ with men ain’t my thing, but hell, if he’s cute enough, maybe.”

Especially when you happen to be exceedingly male, exceedingly homosexual, exceedingly not cute, and exceedingly in love with the heterosexual friend. 

Welcome to the life of Freed Justine. 

Freed froze when he heard Laxus say that, barely listening to the jeers and laughter of the other guild members. He had half the mind to yell “What the fuck?!” and dump his drink on the blond. However, he would never do that to his Thunder God, and the thought of cursing in public made him shudder at the indecency. After being a member of Fairy Tail for so long, you’d think the green haired mage would be over the unsophisticated happenings at the guild, but he still remained his strict, slightly prudish self. 

He knew he shouldn’t feel hurt by the comment, as it was just an offhand remark brought along by alcohol and Macao’s prodding, but he was a bit tipsy himself, and the thought of Laxus with another man, cute or not, was enough to make his heart ache and to stumble over to the other side of the guild, where his...friend was. Seeing Raiden leaning against the wall was a relief to Freed. The other man didn’t come to Fairy Tail often, liking the solitude of lone missions rather than the rowdiness of the guild. When Freed reached the other he leaned in close-probably closer than recommended in a public atmosphere-and quietly said, “Do you want to come over tonight?”

Raiden shook out his shaggy dark red hair as he grinned down at Freed, “Why? A little someone make you upset again?”

Freed pouted. “I don’t see how that’s any of your business.” 

“Hmm...I think it is, seeing as I’m the one that’s going to comfort you,” Raiden said while examining Freed’s lips. It wasn’t often that the captain of the Raijinshuu pouted, and his doing so only confirmed that he’d had one too many drinks. 

“You already know,” Freed mumbled, “I don’t get why you have to tease me about it.” 

“Wherever else will I find my fun in? Your unrequited love makes my heart beat anew! I want to know all the details, and then, only then, will I stop on my quest for gossip!” The redhead proclaimed, even going so far as to place his hand on his heart. 

The sentence only served to make Freed’s bottom lip stick out more. “You didn’t answer my question.” 

Raiden smirked, “Of course I will come over, who in the world would pass up free sex from a hottie like you?”

Freed’s face went red, and his eyes went wide as he shoved his hands over Raiden’s mouth, a bit too late. “Don’t speak so loud about such matters!” He hissed, seemingly sober, before removing his hands and backing up. “I’m going home now, come over when you wish.” He started toward the guild doors before pausing and looking back. Freed smiled bitterly and said, “And in answer to your earlier question: not the one that would matter.” 

Freed arrived home, and went through his house in a daze, cleaning up a bit before Raiden got there. He lived by himself in a 2 bedroom apartment, and because of the extra room, his teammates went to his home more often than not, Evergreen claiming she needed a break from the girls in Fairy Hills, Bickslow explaining that his back was sore from sleeping in the woods (Freed had no idea if this was true or not, who really knew with Bickslow?), and Laxus simply stating that he “Wanted to sleep somewhere clean for a change.” His last house guest was Bickslow, and while the other tried his best to clean up after himself, the seith mage and his “babies” were simply too destructive to not leave Freed somewhat of a mess when they left. Freed was just sweeping up the remnants of a broken vase when the doorbell rang, signaling Raiden’s arrival. He put down his broom, and called out “Come in!” while walking to the kitchen. Just because Raiden was there for that purpose did not give Freed the right to not be a proper host to his guest. At least, that’s what he thought as he started to make tea, and prepare the cookies he made earlier. 

He was in the midst of putting the treats on a platter when he heard a rough voice say, “Hey, do you mind if I stay the night?” The rune mage jumped, nearly tipping over the cookies, he was expecting the suave voice of Raiden, not the rough baritone of his Thunder God.


	2. Chapter Two

He was in the midst of putting the treats on a platter when he heard a rough voice say, “Hey, do you mind if I stay the night?” The rune mage jumped, nearly tipping over the cookies, he was expecting the suave voice of Raiden, not the rough baritone of his Thunder God. 

“L-Laxus? What are you doing here?” 

Laxus gave him a weird look and sat down at the bar in the kitchen. “Your place is closer to the guild than mine, and I’m kinda drunk, so I figured I’d come here. Why? Do I needa leave?” 

Freed rarely said no to the other, and didn’t think he could do so when he was drunk and in need. He gave the blond the plate of cookies with a shaky smile. “Of course not. You’re always welcome here, you know that.” He sucked in a breath of air, “But if you would excuse me for a second, I really must use the communication lacrima.” He started to walk out of the room.

“Wait a sec, is a girl comin’ over or somethin’?” Laxus grinned, “Don’t let me stand of the way of gettin’ your prudish self laid, I’ll leave.” 

Freed’s face went ten different shades of red. “I assure you t-that’s not the case! I’ll be back in a minute.” He hurriedly scampered out of the room and to his lacrima, hoping he could catch Raiden before he got there. Unfortunately, the other wasn’t picking up the phone. The rune mage was starting to panic. Laxus didn’t like Raiden at all, and Raiden didn’t care for the blond either. The red head constantly complained about the other, saying: “He’s a douchebag, how can you care for him so much?” or “What a fucking jerk, hurry up and get over him Freed.” and the occasional, “He doesn’t deserve you, and he definitely doesn’t deserve the love you give him.” Each time Freed would always vehemently defend Laxus, and they would normally end up fighting, afterwards not seeing each other for weeks at a time. He had no idea what he would tell Laxus if Raiden came, and could only imagine the fighting that would happen after the blond left. Freed desperately called the other mage, but the latter was still not picking up. Then he heard it. He heard the door open, and the sound of shoes scruffing against the floor. He ran towards the door, hoping he could get Raiden out of there before Laxus noticed him. But Laxus had the ears of a dragon slayer, and he was already there before the rune mage, staring in confusion at Raiden. 

Raiden, standing there in all his Laxus-hating glory, kept a straight face, although when he turned to Freed, he could see the anger in the other’s golden eyes. It was silent for a moment, before Raiden slipped off his coat and threw it on the hanger. “Sure is cold out there, huh?” 

Freed gulped, “Yes, I suppose so…” 

Laxus looked between the two before asking, “What the hell is he doin’ here, Freed?” 

The rune mage opened his mouth to answer-though he had no idea what he would have said-and Raiden spoke for him. “What? I’m not allowed to visit a friend?” 

“Friend, my ass, like Freed would ever associate with someone like you.”

Raiden bust out laughing, even bending over and holding his gut in a display of amusement that would’ve put Bickslow to shame. “I think we do more than ‘associate’, big guy.” He choked out between breaths of laughter. 

Laxus turned to Freed, whose cheeks had gone a light pink at Raiden’s implication. “What is he talking about?” 

The redhead started to answer for him again before Freed cut him off, “It’s nothing! We just...sometimes...talk?” Freed couldn’t stop the nervousness from seeping in his voice, he didn’t want to lie, but there was no way he was telling anything other than the truth. Laxus didn’t even know he was gay, he could only imagine what he would do if he found out his captain was sleeping with someone he despised. 

Raiden, not realizing what was going on, put an arm around Freed’s waist, pulling him close. “We do a whole lot more than talk.” He smirked as he started playing with his hair, not noticing the heavy blush on the face of the green haired male, nor the anger on the blond.

A dark aura surrounded the lightning mage as he watched one of his least favorite people touch his best friend. He already didn't like the bastard, but he wasn't going to stand for this. “What the hell are ya doin’?”

Freed was worried about the tension slowly growing in the room and tried to push Raiden away, only to have the latter tighten his grip on the older male. “Hmm? What do you mean? I’m only hugging a friend.” 

Freed cringed as he emphasized the word and looked at Laxus somewhat fearfully as his anger seemed to increase. “R-Raiden. Y-you should probably come back later. I-I don't think now is a good time.” 

“What are you talking about? You’re the one who invited me, remember?” Raiden frowned at the rune mage and reluctantly removed his body away from him.

Freed swallowed anxiously, glancing at Laxus’s seething face.“That was before. Now's really not a good time.” 

The said lightning mage glared at Freed, raising an eyebrow. “You mean to tell me that you invited this asshole over?”

“Um...well...m-maybe? Look, Laxus, it’s kind of complicated, and I-I’m sure you’re pretty tired right now. How about I set you up in the guest bedroom, and we can discuss this...situation in the morning?” The rune mage winced, he very much did not want to discuss anything, but he had to hang on to the hope that Laxus was too drunk to be able to remember this in the morning. Unfortunately, Freed couldn’t tell just how drunk the other was, as Laxus was able to to keep himself composed even if he was totally trashed. 

Laxus nodded and walked towards the direction of the guest room only to stop and turn to punch Raiden in the jaw. “That ain't gonna happen.”

Raiden was flung back against the door, leaving Freed standing frozen in shock and fear. “Oh, we’re going to play it that way, huh?” The redhead asked as he stood up, rubbing his jaw. “I’m game.” He jumped, using the door to propel himself forward and aimed to kick the other in the temple, hoping to render the older one unconscious. 

Freed, not wanting anymore harm to come to his friends, shoved Laxus out of the way and was kicked into a wall, hitting his head on a side table, knocking over a vase.

Laxus immediately rushed over to the seemingly unconscious man, Raiden right behind him. “Freed!” The lightning mage grabbed him and cradled him in his arms as blood trickled down his cheek.

Raiden kneeled down next to him. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” He was cut off by a hand at his throat. “You fucking bastard.”

The redhead choked and grabbed at the hand that was slowly tightening around his neck. Freed was put down onto the floor again as the blond held Raiden up in the air so his feet were off of the ground.

“I don’t know why the hell you came here but you better get the fuck out of his house. The only thing that’s keeping me from slaughtering your ass and leaving you to the birds is Freed.” He let go of Raiden, giving his throat a slight shock in the process. He leaned down and picked up the rune mage. “I’m taking him to guild infirmary, don’t come near here or near him again.” 

He got up and walked off after kicking him in the side, right underneath his ribcage and teleported to the infirmary, leaving Raiden to catch his breath.


	3. Chapter Three

It’d been a week since “the incident” at Freed’s house. It turned out that he had a concussion in addition to several scars along his back from the shards of the broken vase that would never go away. 

Laxus was still spitting mad. Freed was recovering, but he spent most of his time sleeping, and when he woke it was in a daze. 

The rune mage groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, the light hurting his eyes. His head pounded as he sat up and looked around. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a garbled sound. Grimacing, he looked around.

‘I’m in the infirmary?’ He suddenly felt something on his lap and looked down to see the head of his favorite dragon slayer. “L-Laxus?” Sure enough, said man had fallen asleep with his head in Freed’s lap while holding his hand.

Freed felt his cheeks flare up as he looked at the other. From the greasy hair and unkempt appearance, it was clear that Laxus hadn’t been taking care of himself since-. Freed froze. Since what? What happened? Why am I in the infirmary? He tried to rack his mind for the answers, but only drew up blanks. He could vaguely remember something with Raiden, although what, he had no clue. 

The lightning mage was starting to shift in Freed’s lap, probably waking from Freed’s earlier inquiry. Damn dragon slayer hearing. He ran his hands through Laxus’s hair and quietly murmured to him to go to sleep, and the other settled down. As mundane as it sounded, the technique had always worked for when Freed wanted the blond to fall asleep. Laxus was much like a small child in that manner; all it took was some coaxing and gentle words, and his gruff demeanor melted away, and he did almost anything Freed wished. Of course, this discovery wasn’t until after Tenrou Island. In all honesty, if the rune mage had tried something of the sort a few years ago, he’d be nothing more than a sizzling pile of green-haired goo.

They stayed like that for not even five minutes before Freed heard a voice at the window. “Long time, no see, hot stuff.” The rune mage’s head quickly snapped towards the person that had spoken. “Raiden!?”

The redhead grinned,”You betcha, hun.” He hopped into the infirmary gracefully, and slithered over to Freed’s bed, not-so-subtly throwing a disdainful glance at Laxus. “Wasn't expecting him to be here…”

Freed swallowed nervously, and covered the lightning mage’s ears in hopes he would stay asleep. “If he wakes, please don't start a fight, he's tired enough as it is.”

Raiden threw him a disbelieving look, “Are you serious? You're the one in an infirmary bed, worry about yourself for once!” 

The rune mage stayed silent and gave the other a pointed look. 

“Ugh...fine. I won't pick a fight with him, happy?” Raiden took in a breath, “That's not why I'm here anyway. I came to apologize.”

Freed gave a confused smile, “Apologize for what?” 

Raiden paled and froze, his body going rigid. “You mean...you don't know?”

The other male frowned, “Well, my memory is a bit fuzzy. I remember drinking a bit too much at the guild...but besides that…. Did something happen?” 

Freed looked at him concernedly when Raiden paled further. He looked closer and could see he was in a similar, if not worse, state than Laxus. His skin was a sickly color, and the bags under his eyes looked as though they were smudged on with black marker. ”Are you sure you shouldn't be the one in bed? You look terrible!” Freed grabbed the other’s wrist and pressured him to sit down on the unoccupied chair by his bedside. 

“Gee thanks, babe.”

Freed gave him a disapproving glance as he rummaged in the table next to his bed, still carefully covering Laxus’s ears and not moving his legs, in hopes of finding some kind medicine. “Don't call me that, I have enough trouble trying to stop Bickslow from calling me ‘baby’.” 

Raiden huffed and mumbled to himself, “But I have the right to, unlike that freak.” 

Freed came up from the table drawers without success. “What do you mean ‘have the right to’? And why did you call Bickslow a freak? I thought you liked him.” 

“Well he's certainly better than your other friends.”

“Raiden.”

“Yeah, yeah, no fighting. But he's not even awake, why does it matter?”

Freed simply rolled his eyes and removed his hand from Laxus’s ear to reach up to Raiden’s face to feel for a fever. “I couldn't find any medicine, maybe you should just sleep? That would at least help with these.” He ran his thumb under Raiden’s eye, gesturing to the dark bags. 

“Seriously Freed,” the redhead complained, “worry about yourself for once. You're the one in an infirmary bed, not me.” 

Freed opened his mouth to object, but Laxus started to stir again, sleepily mumbling out, “Freed?” The rune mage started to pet his hair again and coo to him as he looked, panicked, to Raiden. The other sighed and held his hands up as he backed up to the door, slipping out with a little click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QuillionArserne13: Sorry for such a long wait, thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: So, I just now realized, but for some reason it (or I, I'm not sure) didn't post the full chapter of three. Sorry about that, this is the rest of it and Raiden's note will be moved to chapter 5.

Laxus lifted up his head, leaning toward Freed’s hand. “You finally awake?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. 

The rune mage smiled softly and answered,”Yes, though I suppose I could ask the same of you.”

Laxus yawned and sat back in his chair, stretching. “I take that to mean you've been awake for awhile. Sorry ‘bout that.”

“There's no need to apologize, it's quite obvious you needed the rest.” 

The dragon slayer chuckled, “I guess so, huh?” He paused. “Was Raiden in here?” 

Freed stiffened. “What do you mean?”

All humor drained out of Laxus’s face. “That reaction tells me he was. Why the hell didn't you wake me up? Why the hell was that fucking bastard here?!” He flung himself out of his seat, sniffing the air and wrinkling nose. 

“L-Laxus? You need your rest, I didn't think I should-” Freed paused, biting his lip; Laxus was radiating fury, and it had been a while since he’d dealt with a spitting mad lightning mage who was ready to tear off heads. The blond had calmed down a lot after his break from the guild, and he hadn’t had to deal with temper tantrums since before then.

“Fuck that.” He bent down over Freed’s bed, placing both hands on either side of the man. “If that fucker ever comes near you again, you fucking tell me. I don't care what the hell is going on, or why he's near you, I will rip him apart.”

Freed squeaked, “Laxus! I know you don’t like him, b-but you're crossing a line!” 

“What fucking line Freed? He demolished the damn thing when he did that to you!”

“Did what?!” 

Laxus sighed and pulled back, sitting on the chair again. “Look, I know you're pretty damn forgiving, but he doesn't deserve it. That fucker-” He grit his teeth to try to prevent himself from punching something. 

Freed pulled himself up and hesitantly put his hand on Laxus’s arm.”Laxus, calm down. You're going to end up wrecking the infirmary.” 

The blond looked up at the other, reining in his anger so Freed wouldn't end up electrocuted. “Yeah. Right. That's not important right now, how’re you feelin’?” 

Freed tilted his head,”My head hurts a bit, though I don't know why I'm here in the first place.” 

Laxus rubbed the back of his neck, “The old bat did say you probably wouldn't remember, with how hard you hit your head. I completely forgot. Ironic, huh?” 

The greenette nodded, “I got the feeling that was the case.” Freed wasn't new to injuries, quite the opposite really, with how many dangerous jobs the Raijinshuu went on. “Did they say how bad it was?”

“She said it was mild, and that she could take care of most of the symptoms. It was mainly your back that worried her.”

“My...back?” 

Laxus ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, your back. No nerve damage, but you got scarring, and it's gonna hurt for awhile. Well, not right now, she’s got yah hopped up on painkillers. At least that's what the bat said.” 

“But...how did I get injured? I don't recall us going on a job….”

Laxus’s teeth ground together as he spit out, “That bastard Raiden hurt you.”

Freed’s eyes widened, “What do you mean?”

“I mean he kicked you into the damn wall!”

“But...he-he wouldn't! We're-” Freed cut himself off. 

“Friends? Yeah, I know Freed, Raiden made it perfectly clear.” 

The rune mage deflated. “Oh.” 

Laxus was about to reprimand the other, but couldn't bring himself to, with how dejected and...cute...Freed looked at the moment. His head was down, and his light red cheeks could be seen from between the strands of his hair, which was down for once. Laxus rarely got to see Freed with his hair out of ponytail; the greenette always claimed that it was better to have it out of the way, should a moment when he needed to fight come up. 

The blond huffed. “We’ll talk about him later, you need to eat. It's been about a week since you've put something in that skinny body of yours.” The rune mage huffed, holding back the urge to explain to Laxus once again that he was not skinny, but that Laxus was ginormous. Instead, he watched as Laxus got up and started to head toward the door before hesitantly calling out,”Laxus?” He waited till the other looked at him,”Are you...upset? About me and Raiden.” 

He watched for a second as the blond gathered his thoughts and continued, voice raising in anxiety as he continued,”If it’s because of the fact we’re both men, I’m sorry to inform you, but that’s just part of who I am and if you can’t accept it-” 

Laxus cut him off quickly, “What? No! No! Freed, that has nothing to do with it!” 

Freed sighed in relief. “Then...what does?”

“It’s just the bastard himself. He was a jerk to begin with, and then he goes and does this!” Laxus grit his teeth again. “You know what? It don’t matter. The old lady said you don’t need stress, and this ain’t helping you.” He started to the door again, telling Freed over his shoulder, “I’m going to getcha food now.” 

Freed stared after him for a moment before laying down on his bed again, covering his face with his hands as he debated the situation. “I’m so screwed….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QuillionArserne13: Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of homophobia and negligent parents.

Leaving Freed in the infirmary was one of the most difficult things Raiden has ever had to do in his life. Especially with Laxus, of all people, snuggled in his lap. He could feel bile rising in his throat as he replayed the image in his head; Freed caressing and watching the other with such an enamored look on his face. After all that blond idiot has put him through, one act of kindness could make Freed completely melt. Disgusting. Doesn’t the constant support he gives the rune mage warrant that look aimed at him? Raiden could feel a growl rising in his throat, and quickly pressed his hand to his mouth to stop it. He was not like the blondie. He didn’t growl and throw a fit everytime he didn’t get his way. No, he was smart and cunning, and knew that at times like these, patience was key. 

But, admittedly, patience had never been his strong suit. 

Raiden sighed in despair. This was becoming hopeless. Freed was too lost in the other’s charm and power to surface for air anytime soon. But that doesn’t matter. He would break Laxus’s spell on him, no matter what. 

 

Dear Mom,   
It’s been a while. A very long while. I haven’t seen you in...five years? Wow, I didn’t even realize that much time had passed…. Anyway, I was writing to let you know that I’m doing well. Happy even, if I dare go that far. I found a guild that takes care of me, and while they’re a bit loud for my tastes, they welcome me as though I’ve always been there. Most of the time I go out on jobs, so many in fact, that the guild master says I have a chance to be nominated in the S-class trials. How have you been doing? I hope your husband is treating you well.  
Who am I kidding? Pleasantries isn’t something we’ve ever practiced, huh mom? I don’t know why I’m writing this. There’s no reason for me to; you don’t care. Maybe it’s just cause I’m feeling unusually lonely these days. I’ve had to avoid my own guild under threat of death, and I can’t see the person I love because of it. Pathetic. And no, before you get your hopes up, it isn’t a woman. He is 100% male, and one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever seen. He really is great mom, smart, brave, kind, and a little bit quirky. It’s too bad you’ll never meet him. Well, maybe not. Then he wouldn’t have to deal with your judgement and scorn. He’s a mage also, and a very strong one at that. He’s part of one of the strongest teams in Magnolia. You don’t like that, do you? I remember when you first found out I was researching magic; you went batshit crazy. It took dad hours to calm you down, and you didn’t let me out of your sight for months after that. Damn, you really are fucking crazy, aren’t you? You’d have to be in order to marry the wacko you did, I suppose. Make sure to tell him I said hello. Or don’t. I don’t really care what that fucker thinks of me. Homophobic bastard can rot in hell.  
I can’t believe I actually considered writing a letter to you. It’s not like you’d want contact with me, right? I’m just your little mistake, a mage and a homo, two disgraceful things that should never be spoken of. Well, fuck you too, mom. At least my lover isn’t an abusive asshole. Although he isn’t really my lover. He loves someone else. A huge, powerful, guy, who’ll probably as soon lick his boots than hear what Freed thinks of him. Freed loves that motherfucker with a passion, nevermind what he’s done to him before. What horrible battles he’s made him fight. Freed tells me all the time: “He didn’t force me, it was my choice. I’m responsible for my own actions.” Whatever. Freed might be strong in battle, but he can be a real pushover, and he’ll do anything for the one he loves. I’ve seen him trail blondie around like a puppy dog, eyes wide and begging to be thrown a treat. I sound so fucking bitter right now. Ugh. I guess it’s cause I haven’t been able to fuck him lately. After I burn this, I’m going to see if I can meet him without blondie sticking his damn nose in. I still need to apologize. 

 

Fuck this,   
Raiden Tyrell


	6. Chapter 6

Freed was worried. Raiden hadn’t come to the guild in a month. A month. No one had seen him, and coupled by the fact he couldn’t talk about it with a certain blond-haired giant hanging over his shoulder, his stress was through the roof. Laxus would nearly explode anytime someone said his name, if Freed actually expressed his concerns, the other might combust. But he couldn’t help it. Raiden was, first and foremost, a friend, and Freed refused to cut all ties because of a silly accident. He wasn’t an idiot. He knew it was an accident, though at times Laxus made it seem as though Raiden had attempted murder. He even knew that the red head felt terrible about it. After Laxus’s unloading of information, everything had made sense. His pale color, and bloodshot baggy eyes were a result of worry for him. It was almost cute, in a sense. Except for the fact Raiden barely took care of himself on a good day, and if he’d spent an entire month isolated and miserable, he might just be a pile of skin and bones at the moment. 

He shook his head to dislodge the thought. He’s fine, Justine, get your head together! He had more important things to worry about, one being the hovering blond over his shoulder. 

Freed sighed and turned to look at him. “I am fine, Laxus. I wouldn’t have been let out of the infirmary if I was not.”

“I know you’re fine,” Laxus said, sitting down and placing a drink in front of Freed. 

“You certainly don’t act like you know.”

Laxus stared at him a moment, before grumbling,“Just when did you grow a backbone?”

“Oh, I’ve always had one, you just failed to notice.” Freed smiled sweetly. “Not to mention, if I didn’t have a backbone, Mavis knows you’d be dead right now.” 

Laxus stayed silent and stared ahead, neither admitting nor denying the fact. 

Freed took a dainty sip of his drink as he chuckled at Laxus’s lack of response. They stayed in silence for a bit longer, watching the comings and goings of the guild as the sun started to dip lower in the sky. Standing up just when the sun had almost sunk under the horizon, he left after numerous confirmations to Laxus that he was fine. Practically running out of the hall, he was met with the sight of Magnolia holding on to the day. Little pinpricks of stars were barely visible against the darkening blue of the sky, which turned into vibrant colors of purple and orange as it tried to hang on to the sun that was slowly, but surely slipping out of sight.

Once farther into the town, Freed couldn't help pausing to admire the sight for a bit. Magnolia was truly quaint and charming place, but when painted by the rich blues and sparse rays of yellow, it became so much more intimate. Couples were already strolling down the street, hand in hand as they walked to their destination. Families were heading home with the intention of placing the kids to sleep, while the little ones placed their heads on their mother or father’s shoulder. Taking in the scene, Freed couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of longing. This was a place for all types of love: friendship, family, and lovers. 

He sighed and resumed walking toward his home. Thinking of such things did nothing but bring pain and sorrow, something which only deepened as he thought of Laxus’s recent attachment to him. He’d tried to push it off and tell himself that the worry wasn't exclusive. If it had been Evergreen, or, hell, even Bickslow, he would be acting in a much similar way, but his heart wouldn't allow him to think in such a way. Although the man couldn't lie and say that Laxus’s mannerisms didn't annoy him at times, he also couldn't say that he hated them either. Throughout the past month, Freed’s heart had pounded and his blood had roared near every time the blond would give him a concerned look, or offered to do something when they both knew Laxus was near inept at anything that didn't involve fists. Even the most simplest things had his cheeks flaring, to the point Freed had become overwhelmingly paranoid that Laxus would eventually figure out his infatuation with him. The dragon slayer never did, though, but Freed was still sure he would discover it one day. He would smell the want and lust rising off the rune mage’s skin, would see the red cheeks for what they were, not as a sign of prudishness, but-

There was a sharp pull on Freed’s right wrist, and he bolted into a run. His wrist was connected to his security system, which meant someone was breaking into his house. He'd set up the security measures quite a while ago, but his home was never targeted, and the magic around his house had remained dormant. Hurrying up the steps to his home, Freed threw open the unlocked door, to encounter...nothing. There was nothing wrong. Not a spec out of place. He stuck his head back outside to see if his intruder was in his lawn, but could not see anyone. The mage shut the door carefully and continued to scan his home, unsheathing his sword as he did so. He started to creep toward the kitchen when he heard a loud voice call out: “It's about time! Get your ass over here and get me out of this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so out of it that it took me like five minutes to remember how to spell "fists" and "inept", so that should tell you how trashy this chapter is. Thanks for reading anyway though! 
> 
> Comments are welcome, even if I don't always respond. (I'm an awkward noodle, sorry, but I still love reading them.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I’m trash and idk what else to tell you
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Honestly, Raiden, when was the last time you ate a full meal?” Freed fretted as he fixed sandwiches for the red head. 

“Mm...sometime last year? Maybe?”

Freed huffed as he placed the meal in front of Raiden. “Stop with the sarcasm, I’m trying to be serious here.” 

“As am I, love.” He grinned. “And I can’t say I’m not fond of this whole housewife thing you’ve got going.”

“Oh, shush.” The rune mage smacked the back of Raiden’s head. “If you’d fed yourself I wouldn’t have to act like a housewife.” 

“Ow!” Raiden complained, grabbing his head, “Haven’t I been abused enough by you?” 

Freed sighed. “I apologized for that already.” 

“Still hurt,” said Raiden, thinking of earlier when he’d broken into Freed’s house, only to end up plastered to the floor by one of the other man’s rune traps. 

“Just eat your food.”

——————————————————————

After Raidan finished, Freed started ushering him into the living room, intent on forcing the man to reveal what he was doing the past months. 

“Mirajane said that you didn’t take any jobs, where were you?”

“Oh, here and there, you know how it is.”

Freed gave him a sour look. “I’m afraid I don’t.” He lead the way into the room, turning around to look at the man. “Are you planning on staying the night?”

Raiden’s face went white as his gold eyes fixed on a point above the rune mage’s head. He offered no answer, choosing instead to gape in a way that very much reminded Freed of a fish. 

“Raiden? Are you alright?” He snapped his fingers in front of the other’s face. “You didn’t answer my question.” 

A deep voice came from behind, “He won’t.” 

Startled, Freed whipped around, sword halfway drawn before he saw Laxus’s stern face. Tension melted out of him in favor for a cold spike of anxiety. “What are you doing here, Laxus? I thought you were going to stay at the guild.” A slight tinge of annoyance was audible in Freed’s normally calm voice. 

“I was gonna,” Laxus grunted, sharp eyes reluctantly leaving Raiden’s face to settle on Freed’s, “but I thought I should check up on you. What’s he doin’ here?” 

Freed could feel the irritation wafting off Raiden, but, surprisingly, it was mixed with enough fear for him to keep him mouth shut. “He’s here—“ the mage straightened up his spine and lifted an eyebrow—“because he is my friend.” Laxus’s lips thinned, and Freed could smell ozone starting to seep into his apartment. The smell, along with his leader’s thunderstruck face, made the man want to back down and let Laxus do what he wished, but he hadn’t seen Raiden in forever, dammit, and enough was enough. “And because he is my friend, and you are my friend, I will courteously ask the both of you to stay and be courteous to each other.” 

He was pushing a line. Laxus’s top lip curled up in a snarl, and little sparks became visible around his stiff shoulders. Freed looked into his eyes pleadingly. Please? The blond sighed. “Fine. But he—“ he pointed at Raiden, sparks flying off the end of his finger—“has to apologize.” 

This demand unfroze Raiden, and caused him to jerk in front of Freed, finger up and pointing like Laxus did to him. “I was going to, you big oaf!”

“Raiden!” Freed reprimanded sharply, as Laxus moved closer, fully prepared to fight. 

Raiden was undaunted by the menacing mass of muscle approaching him, and stared defiantly up at the other, more than willing to fight if he threw the first punch. The blond came to a stop a few inches away, observing the other before lazily turning his attention to Freed. “You really want us to be nice to each other?” 

He fought off a shiver from the intense gold eyes, hard and cruel with anger at the red-head, and answered, “Yes. This rivalry is ridiculous and childish. I want it to end.” 

Freed thought he could detect a hint of pride on the other’s face, no doubt impressed by his change from the previous meeting with Raiden. He’d be damned if he allowed his anxiety to show in such a transparent way again. It was time to move on, and that meant mending bridges and telling the two grown ass men to get over it. “Alright,” Laxus relented, looking down at Raiden once more, “I’ll try to be nice. After he apologizes.”

Raiden crossed his arms. “I want to do it alone.” 

“Not gonna happen.” 

Hackles were raised at once, sparks started flying of Laxus and Raiden’s fists were balled up. “I’m a grown man,” Freed cut in, looking quite cross, “and since I’m a grown man, I can handle not receiving an apology, and being alone with someone.” 

Laxus, looking slightly ashamed, nodded, refusing to verbally admit his fault in front of Raiden. 

Raiden, however, looked as smug as ever, grabbing Freed’s wrist to lead him to the entryway. 

——————  
Freed followed Raiden out of the house and onto the sidewalk, shivering slightly at the change in climate. “Raiden, you really don’t have to—“

“Don’t even think about finishing that sentence,” he interrupted, gold eyes gleaming and prominent against his pale face. “I’m not doing this because of him, trust me. I’m doing this because I want to and you deserve it.” 

Freed nodded slightly, but stayed quiet as he waited for the other to continued.

“Look—I’m just...I’m sorry, okay?” Raiden huffed and paused for a second, eyes darting around as he reviewed what he said. “That came out wrong. I really am sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I would never mean to hurt you, Freed. It was an accident.” He gulped and picked at the black nail polish covering his nail. “I’m sorry.” 

“I accept your apology,” Freed said softly, his mouth twitching as he fought off a smile. “But while you would never hurt me, you would—and have—hurt my friend, and I can’t say that doesn’t bother me.”

“He started it—“ Raiden began, voice rising a bit in frustration. 

“I’m fully aware of that,” Freed said, and grabbed hold of Raiden’s still fidgeting hands, trying to calm him. “However, you have started fights in the past too, and you are delusional if you don’t think I’m not going to talk to him about it.”

Raiden pursed his lips. “You haven’t yet.”

“No,” Freed sighed, teal eyes darting away guiltily, “I haven’t. I do plan to though.” 

“Are you sure you can reprimand Laxus?”

“Yes,” Freed snapped, annoyance rising. “Why do people think I can’t scold him? The rules apply to him as much as they apply to anyone else! And Mavis knows that man would be dead if it weren’t for it!” Freed snatched his hands away and moved toward his house.

“Hold on,” Raiden laughed out, running up behind the other. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it.” He grabbed the rune mage’s hand again, thumb rubbing the back of it. 

“...I know.” 

———————-

 

Silence reigned in the Justine house, not even broken by Freed’s causal attempts at lightening the mood every few minutes. Laxus and Raiden sat on opposite sides of his gray suede couch, arms crossed and pointedly not looking at each other while Freed sat in his navy armchair—a personal favorite—and regretted forcing the two to stay in his home. You’d think they were children. Is it so hard to have a civil conversation? 

Raiden shifted and sighed. “As entertaining as sitting on a sofa doing nothing is, I’d much rather be doing something more...interesting.” He winked at Freed, giving him no doubt what ‘interesting’ meant. The redhead hopped up and moved to the entrance of the living room. “Be right back, don’t miss me too much!”

Laxus let out a grumble that sounded suspiciously like, “As if,” and gazed at Freed, face and posture softer now that his rival wasn’t in the room. “Did he apologize right?” 

Unsure of how one would label an apology ‘right’ or ‘wrong’, Freed nodded. 

The other grunted, looking satisfied. “Good.” 

Silence reigned once more after that brief interlude, but was much more comfortable than the previous. It was interrupted by Raiden sauntering back in with a shit eating grin and a barrel of alcohol that looked like it’d just rolled out of the guild. “I’m back!” 

“How in the world—“ Freed got off the couch, looking incredulously at this friend—“did you manage to get that?”

“Friends in high places, love,” he cooed, booping Freed on the nose and ignoring Laxus’s growl of displeasure. “Now! Time to end this dull charade and drink until we bust!”


	8. Yeet

Ha! You thought this was an update. Sorry, but I'm a jerk. I'll be updating soon, though. 

~Depressed_Insomniac


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains mature content. Especially since I'm a pervert. If you have a problem with this type of stuff, don't read it. If that's why you're here, I apologize if it's not good enough for you.

Freed was drunk. One could tell by his glassy eyes, swaying stance, and his non-existent respect for personal space. Currently, he was halfway on Raiden’s lap, and both of them were giggling away at whatever inane joke the redhead just made. 

It made Laxus’s blood boil. Freed should be sitting in my lap, dammit. Wait, no, Freed shouldn’t sit in my lap. But he shouldn’t sit on Raiden’s either. 

While Laxus tried to fix his drunken logic, the two had stopped giggling and moved their heads closer together. Close enough that if they were to move just a little bit, their lips would touch. Judging by the slowly closing eyes, this was their intention. Laxus grabbed the back of the rune mage’s white shirt—him having shed the coat shortly after the first drink—and yanked him backwards. 

Freed fell back on the couch, head bouncing on the muscles of Laxus’s thigh, and his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion at the sudden view of the ceiling. Laxus leaned over him with a disapproving look on his face. “Don’t be tryna kiss that piece of shit in front of me.”

His cheeks went a pale pink and Raiden swooped in to the rescue. “Now, now big fella, don’t be jealous. If you want some, all you have to do is ask.” With that, the redhead leaned over Freed’s body and kissed him, elbows on either side of his body and forearms resting on Laxus’s thighs. Freed, seeming to forget where he was, eagerly kissed back, arms wrapping around Raiden’s shoulders. 

Laxus, too stunned to react, stared at the unruly dark red strands that shifted and bobbed over spread out green ones. "Nope." He picked up the two and sat them across from each other. "Y'all aren't doing this while I'm here."

Raiden pouted and started to get up. "Then leave." His attempts to reach his lover were futile as he was pushed back into his seat.

"Not happening." 

"So who wants to fuck?"

... Laxus and Raiden turned to Freed, one with a look of disbelief, the other a drunken smirk. "Straight to the point, aren't ya, babe?"

Freed looked between Raiden and Laxus from where he was sitting. “So, what do you guys say? Are you up for it?” A few seconds had passed before Raiden looked down, a sly smirk on his face. “I’ve said it once, and I’ll say it again. Who could pass up free sex from a hottie like you? I’m in...” Moving to sit in the rune mage’s lap, he pointed at Laxus. “..but is he?” 

Freed, suddenly in a teasing mood, raised an eyebrow at the fidgeting lightning mage. “If you don’t want to, then I understand. I’m used to you rejecting my feelings.” He started playing with Raiden’s hair, looking Laxus straight in the eye from behind his bangs. “Raiden is pretty good, but I bet if you did it with us, we’d have more fun.”

As Laxus looked at Freed, he did something he never does. He blushed. A Lot. His face could rival Erza’s hair at the moment (okay… It wasn’t THAT red, but it was still very noticeable). The lightning mage then stood up and WALKED OUT OF FREED’S HOUSE, leaving with the sight of Satan in the lap of his disciple still fresh in his mind. 

The two watched him leave, Freed wincing upon hearing the door slam. Raiden looked down, stroking his green hair and sighing. “I’m sorry, Freed. I honestly thought that he’d join us. I shouldn’t ha-” The redhead was cut off by a slender finger to his lips. He looked at the rune mage and blushed lightly, his expression catching him off guard.

Freed had somehow taken his hair down and let it fall over his shoulders, his eyes half lidded and full of lust. Gently cupping Raiden’s cheek, he moved his slightly parted lips to hover in front of his chapped ones. The rune mage caressed the younger man’s cheek, closing his eyes before whispering. “It’s just us right now. Why don’t we do what we were going to do some time ago?” 

Raiden was in complete shock, for he had never been treated this way. Not even during the previous times in which they did it. Somewhat wary of the state he was in, Raiden whispered against his lips. “Freed…. I-I lo-” He was cut off by a pair of lips roughly colliding with his. (AHAHAHAHAHA BITCH YOU DON’T GET TO CONFESS)

Not long after Raiden kissed back, he felt a hand slide into his shirt, pulling him closer to the one he loved. Both males slightly tilted their heads as Raiden tangled his fingers in the other’s luscious green locks and shoved his tongue into the rune mage’s mouth, earning a slight groan. Their wet muscles (wait... that doesn’t sound right...) glided across each other’s and danced in sync. Soon after, their tongues were locked in a heated battle for dominance. Of course, Raiden won by using his tongue to pin down Freed’s.

Finally pulling away for air, the two men gazed into each other’s eyes lustfully as the redhead stood up slowly taking off his shirt. Freed frowned in disapproval. “You know that I hate that.” Raiden smirked at him, his abs seemingly making the whole place brighter. (I’m sorry, but abs...) “Well, how else am I going to get you back for turning me on?” “Well, there are many other ways, such as-” The rune mage stopped himself and glared at the younger male standing before him. “What? I was just asking! Now, it’s time to get you out of those clothes. I don’t know WHY you like to dress in such a formal matter! Anyway, let me help you.” 

Just as the seated male was about to protest, Raiden positioned himself between his legs, smirking up at him. “I just thought of a way to get you back.” He skillfully undid the rune mage’s pants and pulled them down, the two men keeping their gazes on each other at all times. “What do you mean by that?” “Well, you know on those nights when I stay over I often wake you up? It’s that, only this time you’ll be fully conscious from the very beginning.” Freed blushed heavily and looked away, his hand covering his mouth. “V-very well, then. If you’ll just let me set up the runes…” He tried to stand up to retrieve his sword, but failed miserably, being held against his will by his partner.

Raiden looked up at him from in between his legs as he slowly slid his boxers down. “We won’t be using magic tonight, babe. I want everyone to know who you’re with. I want them to know that you, Freed Justine, belong to me.” 

The green haired male blushed heavily and shuddered as the redhead stroked him, looking into his eyes whilst doing so. “R-Raiden...” “Shhh. Just relax.” With that, the younger male took the older one into his mouth.

The redhead had just begun bobbing his head before the door opened. “Hey, I ju- FREED, WHAT THE HELL?!?!” Laxus had come back. Raiden groaned in annoyance and Freed jumped in surprise, causing himself to slide further into the mouth of the younger male. The rune mage groaned and blushed as his eyes rolled back in his head.

He turned his head towards the lightning mage. His half lidded eyes, parted lips and faint blush… Laxus was turned on. The rune made smirked a bit at the noticeable bulge and whispered, “Laxus… What are you doing here?” Raising an eyebrow, he added, “Have you come to join us?” 

The speechless lightning mage just stared at the two men before him. Raiden slowly pulled away from Freed, a loud pop sounding as he did so, causing the rune mage to shudder and groan.

Wiping the saliva from his mouth and standing up, Raiden glared at Laxus. “What do you want? It can’t be to join us. Sleeping with men isn’t your thing. You said so yourself.” 

Freed visibly flinched back and looked away at this painful remainder, letting his hair fall over his eyes. He had forgotten about that day, but Raiden saying that Laxus didn’t return his feelings. He was hurt. Very hurt. It was as if his heart literally breaking.

The lightning mage’s words replayed in his mind, over and over. Nah, sleepin’ with men ain’t my thing, but hell, if he’s cute enough, maybe. And the laughter, the jeers of his guildmates. He couldn’t blame them, though. They didn’t know how that he was gay… or did they? 

Were his friends laughing at, not only at Laxus’s statement, but at him as well? Did they know about his feelings towards the blond? Were they making fun of him?

The sound of Raiden and Laxus arguing faded into the background as he got lost, deep in his own thoughts. His heart panged with longing for his thunder god and sadness filled him. He felt something wet slide down his cheek and wiped it off. Looking at his hand, his heart skipped a beat. A tear, his tear. He couldn’t let them see him like this.

He abruptly stood up, his friends’ argument ceasing. They glanced at each other, unsure of who should speak. Just as the blond opened his mouth to speak, Freed fixed his clothes and turned, walking to his room. The two stood there and winced as the door slammed.

“Ironic, isn’t it?” The redhead said with a sad smirk. “You’re usually the one that storms off.” He sighed and grabbed his coat and walked out of the house, leaving Laxus standing there alone.


End file.
